Destiny Dragon
by seaapple
Summary: When God held the banquet for all the Animals, everyone came except the Cat. The Rat rode on the back of the Ox, followed by the rest of the Zodiac Animals. When they arrived, the banquet started, and everyone was happy… everyone but God. God was jealous of the Dragon. He thought the Dragon was more powerful. So God split the soul of the Dragon. "I am Meko Sohma, the Real Dragon."
1. Meet Meko Sohma

**Destiny Dragon**

Chapter 1

My name is Meko Sohma. I am a boy of 17 years old. I will be transferring to Kaibara High School this year. Master Akito trusted me enough to let me live by myself, so I live alone near the Main House. I will be moving today in order to go to school.

I have seen the members of the Zodiac around the estate, especially Hatori-san and Kureno-san.

Some people say I look like Kureno-san, with my auburn hair and tan skin. The only thing different is my golden-colored eyes.

When I was three, my father, angry with my mother, left us. My mother passed away only a year later.

I know about the Zodiac Curse, and I know why Hatori-san's Dragon is represented by a Seahorse. No one knows but me, not even Master Akito… Because I know, I live alone. Because I know, my parents left me. Because I know, I must die young.

Xx

_When God held the banquet for all the Animals__,__ everyone came, except the Cat. The Rat rode on the back of the Ox, followed by the rest of the Zodiac Animals. When they arrived, the banquet started, and everyone was happy… everyone but God. God was jealous of the Dragon. He thought the Dragon was more powerful. So God split the soul of the Dragon. One half was the diminutive form, the weak, immature form: the Seahorse. The other half was the original form, the strong, wise form: the real Dragon. God intended only for the diminutive form of the Dragon to live on, but the split soul survived on both ends._

_The Animals of the Zodiac are reborn into a new body every time the old one passes on. Only every fifty years, however, the real dragon is reborn. It has a shortened life span, as it does in story of the Thirteen Zodiac Animals._

Xx

I have heard little about the Tohru Honda girl. I know that she lives with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun in Shigure-san's house. That is really all I know about them, I've never met them at all.

Xx

I have packed the belongings I need to live in my new apartment. I will be moving to the city, which is in walking distance to my new school.

_Knock knock knock._

I walked to the front door and it opened it up, only to see Hatori-san.

"Hello." He said, "May I come in? I must talk to you."

"Uhh, sure, I guess." I said.

We sat down at the small table by the window in the kitchen. I looked out the window. The weather was gray and cloudy, with the occasional splatter of rain.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Hatori-san?" I asked.

"Well, it's about your apartment Meko-kun."

"What about it?"

He rubbed his forehead with his hand, "It was taken by someone else."

"What?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

"Someone bid a much higher price and the seller passed our offer down."

I was not very upset by this. Frankly, I did not want to move out of my house. I enjoyed living on my own.

"What should I do? I was supposed to leave today." I said.

"Well, we've arranged that you go live with Shigure-san." He replied with a rueful face.

My heart sank. I would have to go from living by myself in peace, to living with four strangers!

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing happened.

"Why don't you get your things Meko-kun, I'll drive you there."

I silently arose from my chair and left to the bedroom. I grabbed my gym-bag that held all my clothes, toothbrush and other miscellaneous things. I took one last look in the small mirror that hung on the wall. I straightened the shaggy bangs hanging just above my eyes and brushed some lint off my shirt sleeve.

I walked back to the kitchen where Hatori-san stood standing.

"Alright. I'm ready when you are…" I said as I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"Let's go then." Hatori-san replied.

We walked out the door. It was now pouring rain, so we ran to the car and quickly hopped inside. Hatori-san started the car and we drove until we reached a forested area. He pulled into a dirt path and drove until he arrived at a traditional Japanese-style house.

We both got out and I grabbed the gym-bag from the back seat. Hatori-san knocked on the sliding door. A dark-haired man opened it. He was dressed in a gray, kimono-like robe.

"Ah, hellooo Hatori-san!" The man said. This man looked way too giddy for his age. I was somewhat alarmed.

Hatori-san sighed and said, "Hello Shigure-san."

"And this must be Meko-kun!" This, Shigure-san, said, "Please, please come in!" He motioned us toward the house.

We both took off our shoes and entered, I, more hesitant than Hatori-san.

"Have a seat, I'll call everyone down." Shigure-san said.

"I probably should actually get going…" Hatori-san said awkwardly, "Meko-kun, if you need anything, please call. Goodbye Shigure-san…"

I replied with eyes that said 'please take me back'.

Hatori-san blankly looked back, and then left.

"Hey! Yuki, Kyo, Tohru! Meko-kun is here!" Shigure hollered up the stairs. Afterward, he went off to another room.

Xx

While I waited for them to come downstairs, I observed my new home.

I saw a white-tiled kitchen that included a sink, a counter, cupboards, a rice steamer and a few other things. There was the table, which I was sitting at, which was in the same room connecting to the staircase and the door. Then there was a room next to the one I was in that had a sofa, two wooden chairs and a couple potted plants. Then, connected to that room, was a small study filled with books, a desk, and stacks of paper.

I craned my neck around the doorway of the sitting room to see if there was another room, but I was stopped by light footsteps coming down the stairs.

A silvery-haired boy with bright amethyst eyes was standing at the foot of the stairs. He swiftly walked to the table and sat down across from me.

He smiled warmly and said, "Hello, Meko-kun. I'm Yuki Sohma, nice to meet you."

"Um, Hello…" I replied rather awkwardly. Yuki-kun had just talked to me like he'd known me his whole life.

I looked toward the stairs as I heard quite thunderous footsteps come down the stairs.

An orange-haired boy stood there with his arms crossed. He was glaring at me, and then he finally said, rather blandly, "Hi."

"Hello." I replied.

Lastly, a pair of flighty feet came bounding down the stairs.

A brown-haired girl with big brown eyes tumbled off the stairs right onto the orange-haired boy.

POOF

An angry orange Cat appeared in the lap of the much frazzled girl.

I realized this was the Cursed Cat of the Zodiac. This must be Kyo-kun! And the girl must be Tohru Honda!

Yuki-kun stood up and walked over to her and helped her up off the floor. The cat just sat there until…

POOF

I knew what happened after someone transformed back, so I turned my head away along with Yuki-kun and Tohru-san.

"Okay!" Kyo-kun said angrily, "I'm dressed again!"

Tohru-san turned back around to face to Kyo-kun and she said, "Kyo-kun! I so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry!"

"Calm down. It was just an accident. I don't really care." He replied, adjusting his shirt.

Then she turned to me and said, "Hello! Sorry about my clumsiness! I'm Tohru Honda!" She bowed her head slightly.

"Hello, I'm Meko Sohma." I bowed my head slightly and smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you! Would you like to have some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Would you like some tea?" She asked them.

"Yes please, thank you Honda-san!" Yuki-kun said.

"Nah." Kyo-kun said.

"Tohru-san, would you like help?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Oh! No, that's okay. You just got here! Thank you though!" And she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Yuki-kun said, "Why don't you come up stairs? I'll show you where your room is."

"Uh, okay." I said as I hesitantly got up.

He walked up the stairs first, and I followed right behind. At the top, I quizzically looked through hallway. There was an open door that leads to a bathroom, five doors, and a window at the very end of the hall.

Xx

Yuki-kun walked me to the bathroom door and said, "Here's the bathroom." The he pointed to the closed door directly across from the bathroom, "That's Kyo-kun's room."

Then we walked to the next door that was on the same side of the hallway as the bathroom.

"This is Honda-san's room."

We continued on to the next door, this one was on the opposite side.

"This is my room."

The next two doors were directly across from each other.

Yuki-kun pointed to the one on the right and said, "That's Shigure-san's room. I would not go in there if I were you. Who knows what perverted things you'll find in there…" He rolled his eyes.

Lastly he pointed to the door on the left, "This is your room Meko-kun! Have a look." He opened the door for me.

I walked in to see a small bed, cupboard and dresser. I flipped the light switch to 'ON'. The window in my new room showed the same old dreary day.

The room was very small, but this house did have _five _bedrooms.

Yuki-kun walked in after me.

"What do you think?" He asked

"It's great! Thank you!" I said. I couldn't have been happier! I could tell I was going to have fun in this house.

"I'll go get my stuff from down stairs." I said as I tried to pass Yuki-kun.

"No, please, I'll get it. You can get used to you room some more!" And he quickly left the room.

I was quite surprised at the kindness of these people! Tohru-san was making all of us tea, Yuki-kun offered to get my bag from downstairs, and Shigure-san's hospitality. Kyo-kun… well… I just haven't gotten to know him yet…

I opened up the cupboard and the dresser; I wanted to make sure there was nothing in them. Then I sat on the bed. It was surprisingly soft.

Xx

I was still sitting on the bed when I heard two pairs of feet come up the stairs. Then Kyo-kun appeared in the doorway with my bag, Yuki-kun behind him.

Yuki-kun gave him a shove, and he stumbled into the room. "Hey!" Kyo-kun growled at Yuki-kun.

"Here." Kyo-kun held out my gym-bag.

I grabbed it slowly, looking him in the eye the whole time. "Thanks…"

Yuki-kun elbowed him in the side. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm doing it!"

"Hi… again." Kyo-kun said to me, "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kyo Sohma; it's nice to meet you." He finished, somewhat sarcastically.

"Right… I'm Meko…" I held out my hand. He shook it rather harshly.

"Alright then!" Yuki-kun said, "How about some tea?"

"Sounds great!" Kyo-kun said angrily and very sarcastically, and stormed out. He went the opposite direction of the staircase.

I pointed in the direction of where he was going rather confused (considering my room was at the end of the hallway) and asked, "Uh… Where's he going…?"

Yuki-kun replied by explain that Kyo-kun often goes onto the roof when he's angry or distraught, and that he uses that window to get there.

"Does he know its pouring outside?" I asked, still confused.

"Probably not." Yuki-kun shrugged and left.

I stood there, still processing all the events of the day. It was only a minute, and then I exited my room. As soon as I closed the door, a person opened the window and jumped inside. It was Kyo-kun, of course.

He was shivering all over, his clothes were stuck to his body and his hair was plastered to his face.

"I was only out there a minute and it looks like I got pushed into a lake!" He yelled.

"Here." I walked into my room, ripped the quilt off my bed and threw it at him.

"Thanks…"

He then walked down the stairs, I closely followed.

Downstairs, Tohru-san, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san sat at the table with cups of tea. As we appeared at the base of the stairs, Tohru-san gave us both a cup of tea.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

We joined everyone at the table.

"Uh, Kyo…?" Shigure-san said with raised eyebrows; he was looking at the quilt.

"I hate rain okay!" He shouted.

"Okay okay!" He said back.

"Uh, Shigure-san?" I asked.

"Yes Meko-kun?"

"Tohru-san _does_ know about the Curse… Right?" I asked, looking at the girl sitting across from me.

"Oh yes! She's known for awhile. You really think I'd let a pretty high school girl in here without informing her first? Silly boy!"

Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun both rolled their eyes.

"How do you know about the Curse, Meko-kun?" Yuki-kun asked me.

"Well… because I'm Cursed as well…"

**Alright! First chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks!**

**(ah, I just realized, what if my nickname was 'Sea-chan'? it's kinda catchy! But don't call me that.)**

**~seaapple**


	2. The Dragon's Story

**Destiny Dragon**

Chapter 2

"How do you know about the Curse, Meko-kun?" Yuki-kun asked me.

"Well... because I'm Cursed as well..."

Xx

Everyone stared at me in awe; complete horror. I silently looked down at my hands, which were placed on the table.

"How... how can that be...?" Yuki-kun asked in disbelief.

"What the...?" Kyo-kun asked, still wrapped from head to toe in the blanket.

Shigure-san had his index finger and thumb curled around his chin, pondering a thought.

"I believe that I've heard this briefly before... Meko-kun... would you care to explain your story...?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah..." I said as I sat up. "Well, I'm a Dragon... but it's not what you're thinking. It's not like Hatori-san's Curse. The Dragon's soul was split and the weaker formed lived on, but the stronger one had a shortened life. Do you get it so far...?" I asked, trailing off.

Yuki-kun and Shigure-san nodded while Kyo-kun and Tohru-san shook their heads.

I heaved a great sigh. No one really ever got the Dragon's story...

"Alright," I continued, "So, the Dragon's soul was split in two by God. The original Dragon, the traditional one, was supposed to die, but it lived on. Sadly, it died a short time after due to weakness. The diminutive form, the Seahorse, was the only one that was supposed to live. Since the Seahorse is small, it was okay to be weak, so it lived on. Now, the Seahorse Curse, the one that Hatori-san has, will allow him to live until a practical death. I, on the other hand, am the Traditional Chinese Zodiac Dragon..." I finished and gave them all a moment to let it sink in.

"So..." Tohru-san began, "Does that mean your life is shortened... like the Dragon's?"

"Yes... the Dragon's reincarnation cycle is 50 years... and the rebirth takes 25 years... So I will only live until I'm 25..." I said. Talking about this made me very sad, but I tried not to sound it.

After that sentence, I could see the pity in all of their eyes. But I wasn't done yet.

"Kyo-kun," I said to the blanketed boy.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"May I ask, you are Cursed with the Cat's true form, correct?"

He was about to stand up defensively and ask 'How do you know that?!', but instead, he stubbornly said, "Yeah..."

"Well... you could say I'm like you!" I said kinda cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Kyo-kun looked into my eyes quizzically.

"I am the Dragon's true form. I have a Curse just like yours. The traditional Dragon was no longer accepted by the Zodiac after that day."

Still more confusion.

"But," I continued, "There's a difference. I don't transform when a member of the opposite sex hugs me."

I could see the envy in the three pairs of eye, and I tried not to laugh. I forced my laughter down and proceeded to roll up my left shirt sleeve.

Now all eyes changed from envy to the verge of complete shock. On my left wrist was a beaded bracelet. It was patterned with jade green and white beads. I always thought though, that the white beads looked burnt... I compared my bracelet to Kyo-kun's by looking at it. They were pretty much the same except for color.

"You have a bracelet too?!" Kyo-kun yelled, standing up quickly and letting the quilt fall to the floor. He ran over to me and held my arm up, frantically looking from my wrist to his.

"So you only transform when your bracelet comes off?" Tohru-san asked me.

"Yeah, but I only have a little less than a minute before I transform. I know because the only other time I've ever transformed is when I was born. My goodness, were they freaked out! My mom told me the story, it was actually kind of funny!" I laughed at the last part while Kyo-kun still had ahold of my arm, shaking it in disbelief.

Tohru-san and Yuki-kun were looking towards the ceiling, trying to imagine what I just said. I could also tell Shigure-san was confused.

"So that's my story..." I finally finished, shaking Kyo-kun off my arm.

Everyone was silent. Then Yuki-kun finally said, "That's very interesting..." Then he stood up and faced me.

"When are you transferring to our school?" He asked me.

I was a little taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but I said, "Uh, I believe tomorrow. Tomorrow's Monday, right?"

"Yes. So you'll be coming then?" He replied.

"Yep."

Shigure-san looked at the clock while Yuki-kun told me about my new school.

He suddenly said, "Well, it's 11:30 pm already! You crazy children better get to bed!" He finished saying 'get to bed' in a sing-song way."

Yuki-kun looked away from me and at him, "You're calling us crazy? You're the pervert."

Kyo-kun was looking at his hands with wide eyes as he climbed the stairs, followed by an ever-happy Tohru-san. As Yuki-kun was climbing the stairs, I saw Shigure-san slip into his office and I wondered what in the world he was going to do in there...

"Hm, probably a Hentai fan..." I said to myself as I rolled my shirt sleeve down and climbed the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and noticed the quilt off my bed wasn't there.

_Oh yeah, Kyo-kun has it... _I thought.

"Oh well... I'm too tired and lazy to get it... *yawn*" I said to myself as I crawled onto my bed without even changing out of my day clothes.

Within minutes, I was fast asleep... Zzz Zzz Zzz.

I awoke a little later, opening my eyes just a crack. I looked to the window; the light hadn't changed much so I knew not much time had passed since I had fallen asleep.

I looked over to see the door open slightly, just enough so that a person could slip inside the room. I quickly shut my eyes and slowed my breathing to make it seem I was still asleep.

I felt something land on top of me and then I heard footsteps leave the room. I opened my eyes quick enough to see Kyo-kun's bare feet. I then looked at the quilt on top of me.

_Hm_, I thought, _I found Kyo-kun's kindness._

Xx

"Meko-kun! Meko-kun! Wake up! It's time for school!" I heard an excited voice say.

It was only then did I realize that my bed was the softest bed in the world.

"Come on! You gotta get outta bed!" The owner of this strangely familiar voice started tugging on my arm.

"Mekooo-kuuun!" It whined.

I finally managed to sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I sleepily opened my eyes, quite hesitant, to see who this annoying voice belonged to.

"You again?" I asked quickly, as I recognized a pair of big brown eyes.

"Haha! Meko-kun! That's no way to greet your cousin!"

Momiji Sohma, one of my many cousins, was standing in front of me, wearing what had to be the Kaibara High School's girls' school uniform...

Yuki-kun appeared in the doorway, looking as if he was allergic to the morning sunlight.

"Hello... *yawn*... Meko-kun... Good morning..." He said.

He leaned against the doorway, probably falling back to sleep. Momiji-kun, then, had the pleasure of having to wake Yuki-kun up again. Then I had the pleasure to fall back down on my bed and close my eyes.

"Yuki-kuuunnn! Wake up! Oh wait! Mekooo-kuun! Wake up! No, Yuki-kun! Up! You guys! Meko-kun! Wake up! Yuki-kun! Stop falling asleep!" Momiji rallied through this process about 3 times before Kyo-kun burst through the door.

"Everyone get up! We have to leave in 5 minutes or we'll late!"

I popped out of bed and tore across the room to my gym bag. I finger-combed my hair threw on my outfit and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'd tried to brush as fast as I could.

Yuki-kun walked in the open bathroom door. He peered through his silvery bangs and said, "You know, you don't have to rush that much. We've still got a couple of minutes. And we have time to walk."

"I know- but- fiwst impwessions- aw aw-ays da best!" I replied through globs of foamy toothpaste.

He laughed at me because of, not only my messy speech, but also because I dropped my toothbrush in the sink and scrambled to pick it up.

As I was rinsing out my mouth, I heard Tohru-san running up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Guys guys guys guys guys! We're gonna be late!" As she reached the top step, she tripped and full-out tackled Yuki-kun.

"Whoaaoo! Honda-san!" Yuki-kun was startled by the girl landing on top of him.

POOF

Tohru-san was completely embarrassed, she picked up Yuki-kun's Rat form and apologized an uncountable amount of times. Before finally...

POOF

And now, looking away... The usually routine.

"Well, there's a way to make us late." Kyo-kun said, sighing.

After Yuki-kun re-dressed, we waved to Shigure-san and all five of us, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, Tohru-san and I, headed down the dirt drive.

The morning was really quite beautiful; the sunlight shimmered through the gaps in the leaves of the trees. Off to the distance there was a running stream. There were birds, bugs and animals all around. It was the perfect temperature, and there was still a light morning due on the grass. There were -

"Could you guys PICK UP THE PACE?! We're gonna be LATE!"

"You, stupid cat... we have plenty of time! There's still half an hour before school starts. You set your clock half an hour late so you would get up on time, remember?"

Kyo-kun only made a face at Yuki-kun in return.

I was the tail of the five of us, so I took my time wandering around with my hands in my pockets.

I passed a fallen cherry blossom and picked it up. It must have fallen in the rain last night.

I inhaled the flowery fragrance and tucked the blossom gently in my bag.

Xx

Wow. That, is a big school. I have finally arrived at Kaibara High School.

**R&R please! tell me what you think! yeah, this chapter was short compared to the last one but, oh well!**

**~seaapple**


	3. The Ox and The Snake

**Destiny Dragon**

Chapter 3

Wow. That, is a big school. I have finally arrived at Kaibara High School.

Xx

I followed Tohru-san, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Momiji-kun into the school. Momiji-kun stopped at a classroom door and said, "Well, this is my class! I'll see you guys later! Wait for me after school, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Tohru-sanreplied to him.

Then the four of us continued down the hall until we reached classroom 1-D.

"Here we are." Yuki-kun said as he slid the door open for us. As I walked inside the classroom I saw many different faces, mostly the faces of girls... there didn't appear to be many boys in the class...

Two girls approached as Kyo-kun entered the room and shut the door behind him.

These girls... they did not look like the others... one of them had blond hair that draped over one eye, kind of like Hatori-san but with longer hair. The other looked very creepy... with a long black braid and deep dark eyes that never seemed to blink...

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan!" Tohru said with much excitement as she ran over to the girls to give them hugs.

"Tohru-san is friends with those girls?!" I whispered to Yuki-kun.

"Yes, ever since they came to this school... an odd trio I agree..." He replied in a softer whisper.

"So," The blond girl began, "Who's Redhead over here?"

"Oh! That's Meko-kun! He moved in with us!" Tohru-san told her.

She walked over to me and stared right into my eyes, rather close up and in my face. She stared me down for a minute before her eyes softened and she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Meko-kun. I'm Arisa Uotani, but you can just call me Uo-chan!"

"Um," I said, still a little frightened, "H-hello."

Just then the black haired girl appeared in front of me in a flash. She stared at me a minute to, but not as close.

"Yes," She said, "Meko-kun looks like a fine boy. You may call me Saki." Her facial expression did not change as she stepped closer until her voice was in my hearing range.

"But," Saki said, "If you harm one hair on our Tohru... bad things will happen to you..." And she backed away.

"Now come on Tohru, the bell's about to ring. Here, we saved you a seat." Uo-chan said to Tohru-san.

Yuki-kun took a seat at the head of the classroom and immediately all the girls in the class moved up a desk or two to be as close to the front as possible.

Kyo-kun, did the exact opposite and went straight to the back. I followed him just so I had someone I knew to sit by.

_Ring!_

The teacher came in after the bell rang and introduced himself to the class for my sake. Then he had me come up the front of the class and introduce myself.

"Uh, hello everyone... I'm... Meko Sohma..."

Everyone stared at me, but some of the girls made tiny waves and winks at me.

"Alright, thank you Meko, you can have a seat now." The teacher said to me.

Xx

The rest of the day was pretty boring, learning things I already knew...

I was very relieved when the final bell rang.

"We'll see you later Tohru!" Uo-chan shouted over her shoulder as she and Saki were leaving the building. "We'll see you later too, Orangetop!" And she winked as she turned the corner.

"I'M GONNA KIL-" Kyo-kun began, but Yuki-kun cut him off.

"Kyo-kun! It's not worth it! Now calm down, we have to wait for Momiji-kun."

"Don't tell me what to do Rat!" Kyo-kun yelled back.

"Shut up stupid Cat!" Yuki-kun calmly replied.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"Stupid. Cat."

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR FACE IN RATBOY!" Kyo-kun held up two fists and began swinging punches at Yuki-kun, all while Tohru-san and I stood on the sidelines.

"So these are the kinds of fights they're famous for huh?" I said to Tohru-san out of the corner of my mouth.

"Yep." She peeped back.

Just then, Momiji-kun bounded around the corner.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Momiji-kun said in absolute happiness.

"What?" Tohru-san asked back.

"Hatsuharu-kun is coming along!"

Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun stopped fight and said together in unison "Oh great..."

Then, a bicolor haired boy slowly walked around the corner.

"*Sigh*" Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Hm-mm... hey." He greeted everyone, then he turned to me.

"Who're you?"

"Um, I'm Meko Sohma."

"Hm, yeah? I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. Just call me Haru."

"Cool."

"So, are we going to Shigure-san's now?" Tohru-san piped up.

"Oh, yes, let's go." Yuki-kun said, breaking up the awkward glare between Haru-kun and I.

We walked to Shigure-san's house and when we arrived there, Shigure-san greeted us by introducing a silver-haired man to me.

"Ahahaha~ Hello everyone!" He said loudly, especially to Yuki-kun.

"Ok, goodbye everyone... I'll be leaving the house then..." Yuki-kun just turned around, and walked out of the house.

"Oh but Yuki! I came to see you and your friends!" The silver-haired man literally tripped over his own feet as he chased Yuki-kun out of the house.

"Uh, who is that Shigure-san?" I asked.

"Oh, well, that's Aya-san... heh-heh. He's Yuki-kun's brother."

"I thought they looked alike..." I said quizzically.

"Ugh... I really don't wanna be around him... I'm gonna go too..." Haru-kun said as he pathetically waved his arm at us as a 'goodbye gesture'.

"Yeah, I'll go with him... Bye everyone! Bye Tohru-chan!" Momiji-kun waved as he followed Haru-kun out the door.

"Bye..." Everyone said half-heartedly.

I could tell this was going to be a long week...

**Please review (suggestions and critiques welcome!) and thanks for reading!**

**~seaapple**


End file.
